1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a urological workstation of the type having a patient support table whose length does not significantly exceed 145 cm, and an x-ray diagnostics installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In urological workstations of the type described above, the patient support table is usually adjustable in the direction of its longitudinal axis and transversely relative thereto in order to be able to examine different regions of a patient with the x-ray diagnostics installation (see German Utility Model 93 04 457). Since the patient is frequently placed on the patient support table in the so-called lithotomy position, i.e. lying on his back with legs spread and bent at the hip and knee joints, and the urologist assumes a seated position between the legs of the patient, an adjustment of the patient support table causes a dislocation of the patient relative to the urologist, who must then either correct his own position or assume an unnatural posture. Both are uncomfortable for the urologist.